16) Someday
by yoonmin babies
Summary: Entry 16: Ketika kau bertanya apakah seorang Alpha akan menemukan Omega nya karena takdir Tuhan? Maka Aku akan menjawab, -entah-yang Aku tahu hanya makan, minum dan kebahagiaan melihat mu. / YoonMin Babies Mini Giveaway #FromYoonMinBabiesToYoonMinShipper


**Entry 16**

 **Someday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Cast : Min Suga/Park Jimin/Min Yoongi

Rated : T

Warning : GS

 **Read please : akan ada banyak sekali** _ **flashback**_ **mohon perhatikan tanggal nya^^ disini Min Yoongi dan Min Suga adalah orang yang berbeda. FF ini sangat panjang So, Happy reading don't forget RNR. Foll/Fav. Thank You.**

 _ **.**_

Seoul, January 25th 2017

"selamat pagi _Oppa_!" sengaja aku berteriak agar dia bisa mendengar suara ku

"lihatlah aku membawakan coklat untuk mu" ucap ku lalu menghampiri ranjang nya, aku duduk disamping nya lalu menaruh satu kotak coklat itu diatas meja ruang rawat berdampingan dengan buah yang hampir membusuk yang ku bawa untuk nya kemarin lusa atau satu buket bunga yang telah layu yang kubawa hari-hari sebelum nya, ku pandangi wajah nya yang tampak begitu tampan hari ini, pangeran gula ku masih tertidur pulas pagi ini

" _Oppa_ , kau tau tidak sebentar lagi aku akan berulang tahun, kau ingat tidak janji mu dulu kau bilang akan membawakan aku kue ulangtahun terbaik sambil bernyanyi diiringi piano yang kau mainkan kau ingat tidak? Aku masih menunggu hari itu _Oppa_ , kau janji akan bangun kan saat hari ulang tahun ku tiba" aku masih memandangi wajah tampan nya itu, dan imajinasi ku menginginkan aku untuk kembali mengingat masa-masa ku bersama nya.

.

Seoul , January 5th 2014.

Pagi di musim dingin itu terasa hangat saat aku memikirkan banyak hal tentang pria-ku yang sedang berada di negri tirai bambu karna ia harus menemui _eomma_ -nya, ku coba memejamkan mata merasakan kehadiran nya, aku merindukan nya sudah hampir dua bulan kami tidak bertemu, dan ia berjanji saat pulang akan memperkenalkan aku pada keluarga nya, aku tersenyum mendengar janji nya setelah itu ku dengar ponsel ku berbunyi , nama Min Suga tertera disana dengan hati riang aku menjawab telfon dari priaku itu

"Jimin, kapan tanggal ulang tahun mu?"

"kenapa setiap tahun pertanyaan mu selalu itu, tidak bisakah kau bertanya sekali lalu mengingatnya selalu"

"ayolah katakan, aku akan memberikan hal teromantis untuk mu nanti"

"apayang ingin kau berikan pada ku? Katakan aku akan mengatakan nya nanti"

"aku akan memberikan mu kue ulang tahun terbaik dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan piano di malam ulangtahun mu lalu setelah itu kau meniup lilin ulang tahun mu dan kita akan berpelukan di bawah sinar bintang, bukankah itu menyenangkan, ayo katakan tanggal berapa kau berulang tahun?"

"13 Oktober"

.

"aku masih ingat janji mu itu sayang, kenapa belum sampai tanggal 13 Oktober kau malah sudah tertidur begitu lelap disini" aku masih menatap nya ku raih tangan nya lalu ku kecup pelan, aku mencoba mendudukan diri di ranjang nya yang tidak begitu luas lalu setelah itu aku berbaring di sebelah nya, ku peluk dengan erat tubuh nya lalu ku kecup pelan pipi nya

"aku merindukan mu sayang, aku rindu suara mu yang seperti malaikat itu, aku sungguh merindukan nya"

Ku pejamkan mata menikmati saat ini disamping nya memberi ku oksigen untuk tetap hidup.

.

Seoul, Oktober 22th 2013

"kau menyukai musim gugur _Oppa_ , _wae_?" aku bertanya pada nya sore itu di bawah pohon yang satu persatu daun nya telah gugur

"musim gugur itu musim terindah bagi ku, musim gugur merupakan musim terbaik yang bisa kita rasakan karna musim gugur berada di antara musim panas dan musim dingin kau bisa merasakan rasa hangat dan rasa dingin di antara musim gugur itu, kau juga bisa mendapatkan ketenangan ketika melihat dedaunan berguguran dari pohon nya, itu sangat indah" aku tersenyum mendengar penjelasan nya

"tapi banyak yang bilang musim gugur itu tanda kesedihan"dia tersenyum ke arah ku

"tidak ada kesedihan yang di buat oleh musim, kesedihan itu ada saat di sini merasa sakit"ucap nya sambil meletakkan jari telunjuk nya di dada ku, aku menatap nya lalu menaruh kepala ku di dada nya yang bidang

"bulan depan aku harus ke Japan"katanya aku menoleh menatap nya

"untuk apa?"tanya ku heran

"eomma meminta ku untuk datang kau tahu sendiri beliau kesepian berada di Japan sendirian, tapi aku janji setelah kembali dari Japan aku akan membawa mu pada _eomma_ dan _appa_ , jadi kau maukan menunggu ku pulang Jimin, tunggu aku pulang maka aku akan melamar mu saat aku telah kembali nanti itu janji ku pada mu"aku mengangguk menyanggupi ucapan nya

" _iya,_ aku berjanji akan menunggu mu pulang"janji ku, ku lihat dia tersenyum

Dia menatap ku, aku tau ada cinta yang amat besar yang ia simpan di sana, untuk ku, hanya untuk ku, saat ku rasa dia menyentuh kedua pipi ku dengan tangan nya mendekatkan wajah nya pada wajah ku, jantung ku tak dapat berhenti berdegup aku menahan nafas untuk apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, saat ku lihat dia memejamkan mata aku memilih untuk memejamkan mata juga, aku hanya bisa memegang kuat lengan nya saat ia mencium bibir ku.

 _Our First kiss_.

" _saranghaeyo_ Park Jimin"

.

Aku tersenyum mengingat kejadian sore itu, sore indah yang tidak akan ku lupakan, sore yang menakjupkan di musim gugur, musim favorit pandangi wajah nya dari samping wajah nya sangat tampan walau sedang tertidur, aku memeluk nya lagi dari samping,lalu kembali sebuah ciuman hangat ku berikan di pipi nya.

"kau masih ingat sore itu sayang , sore dimana kau mencium ku, sore dimana kau menjelaskan pada ku arti musim gugur bagi mu, kau meminta ku menunggu mu, mianhae sayang aku tidak menepati janji ku, aku tidak dapat menunggu mu seperti apa yang kau inginkan"pelukan ku pada tubuh nya menguat

"aku sangat merindukan mu sayang"aku memejamkan mata dan sebuah air mata terjatuh dari mata ku mengalir begitu saja di pipi ku.

.

Seoul, November 17th 2013

Aku memandangi tubuh nya yang sedang menghadap ke luar memandang dedaunan yang berjatuhan. 1 jam lagi dia akan terbang ke japan aku berjalan ke arah nya lalu memakaikan jaket pada tubuh nya dari belakang, lalu memeluk nya.

"kapan kau berangkat ke bandara"ucap ku masih enggan melepaskan pelukan ku dari tubuh nya

"setengah jam lagi"jawab nya sambil menyentuh tangan ku yang berada di perut nya

"apakah yoongi _Oppa_ ikut?" tanya ku lagi yang dibalas dengan helaan nafas malas olehnya

"entahlah dia masih di Belanda sepertinya. Aku pasti pulang ke Seoul, berjanjilah akan menunggu ku"hati ku terasa sesak mendengar ucapan nya, rasa nya sulit membiarkan dia pergi, dia membalik tubuh nya dan menatap ku

" _saranghae_ Park Jimin _Jeongmal Saranghae_ "setelah itu ia memeluk ku begitu hangat dan tenang

"kapan kau pulang?"tanya ku

"musim dingin tahun depan 1 Oktober, aku akan menemui mu dengan keluarga ku di rumah mu, aku janji"ucap nya aku tersenyum mengerti lalu kembali memeluk nya.

.

Seoul, January 25th 2017

" _cekklek_.."

seseorang membuka pintu kamar Suga _Oppa_ , aku tak bergeming dari posisi ku masih memeluk nya dan tertidur disamping nya. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekat lalu seseorang menarik tangan ku untuk melepaskan dari tangan Suga Oppa

"Jimin, kita harus pulang"kusingkirkan tangan nya dari tangan ku dan aku semakin erat memeluk Suga.

"kau sedang hamil Jimin kau belum makan dan minum vitamin mu, ayolah kita pulang"

"aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk ku dan bayi ku, jangan mengganggu ku dan Suga _Oppa_ , kau tau dia sedang tertidur"

"aku suami mu Jimin dan kau sedang mengandung bayi ku, ayolah kita pulang"dengan gerakan cepat ia menggendong tubuhku untuk turun dari ranjang, aku terdiam tak meronta, karna aku sendiri merasa sangat lelah, ia menggendong ku menyandarkan kepala ku di dada nya yang bidang, aku hanya memejamkan mata dan mungkin hampir tertidur ia membawa ku ke dalam mobil nya dan menaruh tubuh ku dan mengecup kening ku.

"tidurlah kau pasti sangat lelah"ucap nya setelah itu ku rasa mobil nya yang berjalan meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

"setelah makan jangan lupa minum vitamin mu, sebentar biar ku buatkan susu untuk mu"Min Yoongi mengusap pelan perut ku sebelum melangkah ke dapur aku tidak menghiraukan nya aku tetap mencoba menghabiskan makanan ku walau sebenarnya aku tidak ingin makan

"ini minumlah"ucap Min Yoongi sambil menyodorkan segelas susu hangat untuk ku, aku mengambil nya lalu meminum nya, saat aku meminum susu itu kurasa sebuah belaian sayang terasa di perut ku

"bagaimana keadaan mu hari ini sayang _, eomma_ mu pasti sangat lelah kan"ucap nya aku menaruh gelas di meja lalu berdiri meninggalkan Min Yoongi dalam diam. Aku berjalan ke luar menikmati udara malam. Ingatan ku tiba-tiba mendesak mengharuskan aku mengingat kejadian di masa lalu.

.

Seoul, Oktober 1st 2014

Aku berkali kali melihat layar ponsel ku,aku berharap ada kabar dari Suga, hari ini ia janji akan pulang ke Seoul dari pagi aku tidak bosan-bosan nya tersenyum, aku sangat bahagia, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak bahagia hari ini seseorang yang ku cintai akan datang. Aku sangat merindukan nya, aku rindu suara nya, aku rindu senyum nya, dan aku rindu pelukan hangat nya.

"kalo orang lain melihat mu pasti mereka beranggapan kau sudah gila" aku menoleh ke asal suara aku tersenyum setelah melihatnya, seorang pria memasuki kamar ku, aku lantas berlari memeluk nya

"kapan kau pulang dari Belanda kenapa tidak memberitahu ku, Kau tidak ke Japan dengan Suga Oppa?"tanya ku disela pelukan kami

"seperti nya aku kemarin sudah mengirim email untuk mu, apa kau belum membaca nya,,? Ah aku tau kau terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan diri untuk pangeran mu itu kan sampai tidak menghiraukan kembarannya yang lain ini" aku hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapn nya, Aku, Suga _Oppa_ dan Yoongi _Oppa_ bersahabat sejak _Junior High School_ Min _Ahjusshi_ membawa dua orang puteranya pindah disebelah rumah ku menjadi alasan kami bersahabat sejak saat itu, kedua orang tua Min _Brother(read: Min yoongi & Min Suga) _telah bercerai ketika si kembar Min masih kecil dan yang ku tahu _Eomma_ mereka memilih untuk hidup di Japan. Jadi bukan hal mustahil aku dan Min _Brother_ sangatlah dekat, Yoongi _Oppa_ tahu segalanya tentang hubungan ku dengan Suga _Oppa_ walau dia jarang bertemu dengan Suga _Opp_ a karna kesibukan nya kuliah di Belanda.

"aku yakin sore ini Suga _Oppa_ akan datang" Min Yoongi melepas pelukan kami lalu mengusap rambut ku

"ya semoga saja, ku doa kan kalian bersatu, ayolah kita makan sesuatu aku lapar sekali"ajak nya aku lantas bergelayut manja di lengan nya dan berjalan ke luar kamar menuju ruang makan. Ah hari yang indah hari ini Yoongi _Oppa_ pulang dan hari ini pula Suga _Oppa_ akan kembali.

Min Suga dan Min Yoongi adalah dua orang kembar yang sangat berbeda jika Min Suga adalah orang yang dingin dan sangat keras kepala seperti musim dingin makan Min Yoongi adalah kebalikan nya ia hangat, ramah dan penuh senyum Min Yoongi dengan kecerdasan dan kedewasaan nya sebagai seorang kakak memilih untuk melanjutkan study nya di Belanda demi memenuhi tuntutan keluarga sebagai pewaris sedangkan Min Suga kekasihku yang bandel itu lebih suka memberontak melanjutkan mimpinya pada musik yang ia cintai sejak dulu. Aku jatuh cinta pada Min Suga karena musik nya dan sikap lembutnya yang dingin pada saat bersamaan, tetapi sejak awal kedua orang tua ku tak begitu setuju dengan hubungan kami mereka lebih menyukai Yoongi _Oppa_ yang lebih santun dan berwibawa. Aku menghela nafas lelah memikirkan hal itu yang terpenting sekarang adalah Suga _Oppa_ harus pulang terlebih dahulu.

.

16.30 aku menatap jendela kamar ku yang menghadap ke luar tidak ada tanda-tanda ia sudah datang, dengan hawatir ku cek ponsel ku tidak ada kabar dari nya, rasa hawatir secara perlahan menyergap di hati ku.

17.00 aku masih menunggu nya sekarang bersama Min Yoongi ia duduk di sebelah ku sambil menemani ku menatap jendela kamar menanti Suga Oppa

17.30

17.45

18.00 dengan tidak sabar aku menekan beberapa dijit nomor di ponsel ku, ku taruh ponsel ku di telinga berharap dia akan menjawab nya tapi hanya suara operator yang menjawab, aku tertegun. Sementara Min Yoongi masih menatap iba pada ku

19.00

20.00 aku masih berharap dia datang

21.00.

23.00 hati ku mendadak sesak, _Oppa_! Kau tidak ingkar janji kan? Aku masih disisni _Oppa_ , pelan ku rasa air mata ku mengalir dan Min Yoongi yang sejak tadi berada di sisi ku dengan ketulusan nya ia memeluk ku membagi kehangatan agar aku merasa tenang

24.00. aku hampir menjerit di tengah malam, dia tidak datang,

SUGA TIDAK DATANG

MIN SUGA TIDAK DATANG

.

Aku memeluk tubuh ku menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa.

"aku salah Oppa, seharusnya dulu aku menunggu mu lebih lama lagi, kau menepati janji mu, aku yang tidak menepati janji ku untuk menunggu mu dan bertahan mencintai mu sampai akhir, mianhae Oppa" aku memejamkan mata menyadari kesalahan ku, semua telah terjadi apa yang dapat aku lakukan sekarang?

.

Seoul, Juli 1st 2015

Baby i'm so lonely

"sampai kapan kau akan menyia-nyiakan waktu mu dengan menunggu pria tidak jelas itu?!"

Malam ini selang berbulan-bulan setelah aku menunggu Suga _Oppa_ hari itu Aku duduk pasrah di ruang keluarga, _Eomma_ dan _appa_ memandangku kecewa. Aku baru saja menolak lamaran Min Yoongi. Ayah Min _Brother_ menawarkan perjodohan pada keluarga kami karena merasa bertaggung jawab pada janji Suga _Oppa_ untuk melamarku, sebenarnya kejadian Suga _Oppa_ yang menghilang bukan hal yang asing karena sudah sejak dulu Suga _Oppa_ memiliki sikap pemberontak yang suka menghilang dan datang kapan saja. Dulu saat masih _Senior High School_ Suga _Oppa_ pernah pergi dari rumah berbulan-bulan tanpa kabar dan kembali dengan senyum bodoh nya dan mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa ia hanya bosan dengan suasana rumah dan mendapat pukulan ayahnya pada wajahnya. Jadi ketika ia menghilang lagi semua orang merasa telah terbiasa. Tetapi tidak dengan aku.

"jangan membuang akal sehatmu dengan berpegangan pada cinta yang bahkan tidak jelas. Kau tahu? Mungkin di luar sana pria yang kau cintai itu sama sekali tidak pernah memikirkanmu, dia sudah bahagia dengan wanita lain" suara _Appa_ menggelegar di ruang keluarga.

"aku yakin dia pasti datang _Appa_ , pasti datang!"

"berhenti berkhayal, Jimin! Hidupmu akan lebih hancur kalau kau tidak bisa menerima kenyataan. Pria tidak jelas itu tidak pernah datang! Tidak akan pernah datang!"

"dia akan datang _A_ _ppa_! Aku yakin dia akan datang!"

Sejak hari itu aku selalu menunggu Suga _Oppa_ datang. Ditemani Min Yoongi yang hanya diam, tidak berani mengganggu.

"tidak ada alasan lagi! Kau harus menikah dengan Min Yoongi, bulan depan!"

 _Appa_ dan _eomma_ meninggalkanku sendirian di ruang tengah,Aku menghela napas dan beranjak mengambil ponsel, mungkin inilah batas dari penantian cintaku. Hidupku harus berlanjut tanpa pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, cintaku yang teramat singkat. _Appa_ mungkin benar, di suatu tempat di dunia ini, dia bahagia dengan orang lain.

Ku tekan sebuah nomor, dan saat suara di seberang sana menjawabku, aku berkata dengan sangat yakin.

"Yoongi _Oppa_ , aku menerima lamaranmu. Ayo kita menikah"

.

Seoul, January 25th 2017

Padahal di belahan bumi lain Suga _Oppa_ sedang menunggu ku, menunggu ku untuk menemukan keberadaan nya, tapi dengan keputus asaan ku yang tak beralasan aku meninggalkan nya menyudahi segala cerita kita.

"masuklah udara malam tidak baik untuk mu dan bayi kita"seseorang memelukku dari belakang dan mengusap perut ku aku melepaskan tangan nya dengan kasar

" aku tau apa yang terbaik untuk ku dan bayi ku, berhenti bersikap manis pada ku Min Yoongi!"dan seperti biasa dia hanya bersikap tenang

" _wae_? Sekarang aku suamimu, aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirimu, juga calon bayi kita nanti"tegas nya

"kau hanya punya tanggung jawab pada anakku, bukan padaku!"

Aku berjalan melewati nya bermaksud masuk ke kamar tapi sebuah tangan menarik ku dan menyudutkan ku di tembok

"apa salahku padamu Jimin?! Aku membuang harga diriku dengan membiarkanmu mengunjunginya setiap hari, aku mengabaikan semua perkataan miring semua orang tentangmu, aku bahkan merestui istriku selingkuh di depan mataku, tapi kau tidak pernah bersikap sedikit lembut padaku. Tidak bisakah kau menghormatiku sebagai suamimu?! " ia memarahi ku malam tampan itu menatapku tajam, tangannya mencengkram lenganku dengan erat, matanya berkilat. Dia marah, kesabarannya sudah di ambang batas. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut, malah menantang matanya.

"hormat? Untuk apa aku menghormati pria yang sudah merusak kebahagiaanku? Dan apa kau bilang? Selingkuh? Kau yang tidak tahu diri sudah merebut wanita adiknya sendiri"aku menentang nya

Aku sedikit meronta ingin melepaskan cengkramannya, tapi dia malah memegang kuat lenganku, dia mendesis marah di telingaku.

"kau pikir dia itu bisa membahagiakanmu? Hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya, suka atau tidak suka, takdirmu adalah denganku, bukan dengannya"

"lepaskan aku,Min Yoongi!"

"tidak! sampai kau minta maaf dan berjanji akan bersikap lebih baik padaku"

"Aku tidak akan pernah minta maaf karena kau yang salah!"

Dia menekan tubuhku ke dinding dan tetap memegang tanganku, memenjaraku. Matanya berkilat marah memandangku,

"aku cemburu setiap kali kau menciumnya Jimin! aku marah setiap kali kau memeluknya, membelainya! Kapan terakhir kali kau melakukan itu padaku? kau tidak pernah bisa bersikap manis padaku! Kau egois Park Jimin! Dan kau bilang ini semua salahku?!"

"kalau kau menderita, kenapa kau merobek surat cerai yang kuajukan!"

"SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MENCERAIKANMU, NONA MIN JIMIN!"

Aku hanya diam menatapnya, menantang matanya, wajahnya yang tampan itu berkeringat. Aku sama sekali tidak takut, tapi aku merasakan kepedihan yang teramat sangat. Di matanya, ada sebuah rasa sakit yang mati-matian dia tahan, perlahan emosiku menurun, aku tidak lagi berteriak padanya.

"kau tidak salah _,_ tidak pernah salah. Aku yang bersalah karena mengingkari janjiku padanya, aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tetap menunggunya, seharusnya aku tidak menikah denganmu. Kau tahu apa kesalahan terbesar hidupku? AKU MENIKAH DENGAN MIN YOONGI"

Dia perlahan melepaskan tangannya, kilatan amarahnya mulai menurun walau belum sepenuhnya hilang, dia tetap menatapku yang sudah menangis.

"aku seharusnya tidak menikah denganmu, …"

Tangisanku semakin kencang, dan Min Yoongi hanya diam, aku beranjak, tertatih menaiki tangga menuju kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhku di ranjang kamar. Lalu aku menangis sambil menutup wajahku.

Tuhan, kenapa semua ini harus terjadi padaku dan Suga _Oppa_?

Kupejamkan mata, merasakan sedikit sesak, tendangan-tendangan kecil di perutku menyadarkanku kalau aku harus berhenti menangis demi bayiku. Ku usap perutku dengan lembut berharap bayi ku tenang.

Kepala-ku sedikit terasa pusing, mungkin karena hari ini aku terlalu banyak , memori mengajakku _flashback_ mengingat kejadian sore itu.

Sore saat aku menemukan Min Suga.

.

Seoul international hospital February 10th 2015 (05.10 pm)

Min Yoongi dia suamiku yang terbaik, dia sama sekali tidak pernah memaksaku untuk mencintainya, apalagi memaksaku untuk melupakan Suga _Oppa_. Dia hanya bersikap baik seperti biasa, sabar dan aku mulai tersentuh, dan membuka hati untuknya, memberinya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Dan sekarang aku hamil. Min Yoongi tersenyum manis sekali. Menangis sambil mengucapkan terima kasih padaku. Sejak itu, aku berjanji untuk jadi seorang istri yang baik baginya.

Dan sore itu, aku sedang duduk di bangku tunggu rumah sakit, menunggu Min Yoongi yang sedang menebus resep ke apotik, ini jadwal aku bertemu dengan dokter kandungan. Suasana ruang tunggu sedikit sepi dari biasanya, hanya ada beberapa orang yang duduk. Aku yang sedikit bosan, hanya memainkan ponsel. Tapi sebuah suara mengalihkan berselang satu bangku dariku, ada seorang wanit berumur sekitar 40 tahun, dia sedang menangis, aku merasa sakit melihatnya, hingga aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, dan menyodorkan sapu tanganku padanya.

"ah, terimakasih" ucapnya sambil menyeka air mata nya.

"aku tidak tahu siapa yang sakit, tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau semuanya pasti berlalu, dia pasti sembuh"hibur ku

Ia tersenyum tipis, dan mulai bicara dengan nada yang menyedihkan "putra pertamaku sangat tampan, dia pintar, sangat menyukai musik. Tapi sejak setahun lalu, dia hanya tidur lelap. Asyik dengan mimpinya sendiri, aku selalu sabar menunggunya bangun. Tapi tadi dokter bilang kalau sampai bulan depan belum sadar, semua alat yang menempel di tubuhnya harus dicabut, karena percuma saja, selama ini dia bertahan hidup dari alat-alat itu. Bahkan dia belum meninggal"Kembali Ia tenggelam dalam tangis, aku menggigit bibir menahan haru, dan mendekap bahunya.

"aku yakin dia akan bangun, pasti bangun. Anda jangan putus asa, teruslah berdo'a"Aku mengusap punggungnya, dia mengangguk dan mulai tersenyum walau airmata tak henti keluar dari matanya.

"terima kasih kau baik sekali, sangat cantik. Andai peristiwa itu tidak terjadi. Mungkin dia sudah menikah, hari itu dia bersemangat sekali untuk bertemu kekasihnya."Aku menoba mendengarkan ceritanya dan tak lama Min Yoongi datang menghampiri kami berdua dan dapat ku tangkap raut terkejutnya melihat wanita yang berada di sebelah ku.

" _eomma_.." ucapnya setelah itu Yoongi _Oppa_ memeluk tubuh ringkih Eomma nya mengatakan betapa Ia merindukan Beliau dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan aku tidak bisa lebih terharu karena menyaksikan pertemuan itu.

" _eomma_ sejak kapan berada di Seoul kenapa tidak menghubungi ku? " Yoongi _Oppa_ bertanya setelah melepas pelukan mereka dan di jawab dengan tangis yang lebih keras oleh _eomma_ nya.

"Yoongi adik mu, Suga dia koma"

Seperti sebuah batu besar menindih jantungku, rasanya sesak sekali. Aku terkesiap, mencengkram tangan Yoongi _Oppa_ dengan erat, sepertinya dia juga kaget.

Sore itu aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang _'tidur'_.

.

Seoul international Hospital, February 10th 2014 (06.00 pm)

"namanya Park Jimin, _eomma_. Dia bernama Park Jimin. Dia sangat cantik. Aku ingin menikahinya. "

Beliau menghela napas sejenak "itu kalimat pertama yang dia ucapkan saat pulang ke Seoul. Hari itu, 1 Oktober, dia mempersiapkan semuanya, dia membawa cincin berlian, dia ingin melamarmu hari itu juga, mengajakku untuk pulang bersamanya. Tapi Tuhan berkata lain, sebuah truk menabrak motornya dari samping, dia jatuh terpental 10meter, tidak pernah bangun lagi. Hingga sekarang, aku tidak ingin menghubungi _Appa_ -nya aku tahu _Appa_ -nya hanya akan mengambilnya dari ku lagi aku kalut dan bingung dan ku putuskan untuk merawatnya sendiri."Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita ibu Min _Brother_ karena aku sedang sibuk menangis, sibuk memeluknya, sibuk membelai tubuhnya yang sedang tidur.

"aku berusaha mencarimu Jimin. Tapi apa daya, informasi tentangmu tidak banyak yang aku tahu. Maafkan dia, maafkan anakku yang sudah mengingkari janji. Dia tidak datang sore itu"Aku menggeleng dan menciumi wajah Suga _Oppa_ yang sedikit pucat

"tidak,kau tidak mengingkari janji. Aku sudah datang _Oppa_ , bangun! Bangun lah, aku sudah datang. bangunlah demi aku"Tangisku sudah memenuhi ruangan, Min Yoongi mengelus punggungku, mencoba menenangkan, agk nya Ia juga terkejut mengetahui keadaan adiknya sekarang.

.

Itu kejadian 2 bulan yang lalu, dan sejak hari itu aku selalu menemuinya, setiap hari. Aku datang dan bercerita banyak hal, berharap dia mau membuka matanya.

Dan itu juga awal kehancuran semuanya, sikapku pada Min Yoongi berubah 180 derajat _._ Tidak pernah ramah, selalu dingin. Bahkan aku selalu menolaknya, menghindari sentuhannya. Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya menyalahkan keadaan, andai aku tidak memutuskan menikah dengannya.

Pelan, kurasakan sebuah sentuhan hangat di perutku, menenangkan bayiku yang sedang gelisah menendang perutku.

"tenanglah sayang, ada _appa_ disini. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, _eomma_ -mu hari ini sedang kurang sehat. Kalau kau terus menendangnya, _eomma_ akan kesakitan"

Saat aku membuka mata, wajah tampan itu tersenyum lembut, tidak ada lagi tatapan marah seperti tadi.

"maafkan aku, Jimin. Andai saja aku tahu Suga akan kembali, aku bersumpah tidak akan menikahimu. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menahan rasa cintaku padamu, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan senyummu yang hilang sejak kau tidak bertemu dengannya. Aku hanya ingin kau bahagia"Aku terdiam, dia terlihat begitu menyedihkan malam ini, pelan aku beranjak duduk menghadapnya, dan kami hanya diam.

"aku berjanji akan mengembalikanmu pada Suga, kapanpun dia bangun. Kapanpun Jimin. Aku akan mengembalikan apa yang bukan hak-ku. Tapi hingga saat itu tiba, ijinkan aku melakukan yang terbaik. Aku bukanlah suami yang baik untukmu tapi ijinkan aku melakukan yang terbaik untuk anak kita"

Dia menghela napas sejenak, lalu menatapku lembut "jadi kumohon jangan menangis lagi, itu tidak baik untukmu, juga bayi kita. Aku hanya minta itu saja, Jimin. Aku menyerah "Seribu rasa haru tiba-tiba menyergap hatiku, malam ini aku seperti disadarkan akan pria yang berada di hadapanku ini. Sadar kalau dia selama ini menderita dengan sikap-ku, aku memajukan tubuh dan memeluknya, dia terisak, menangis.

"maafkan aku karena merebutmu dari Suga, Jimin Aku bukan Kakak yang baik untuknya"

"kau tidak pernah merebutku atau melakukan sesuatu yang jahat. Kau suamiku yang paling baik, andai aku tidak menikah denganmu, mungkin aku sudah depresi. Aku berjanji, akan melakukan yang terbaik untukmu, untuk bayi kita. Sampai Suga _Oppa_ bangun, aku akan jadi istri yang baik"

Dia memelukku erat dan membelai rambutku, mencium pipiku. Malam ini, aku kembali jatuh pada pesona kebaikan seorang Min Yoongi, walau tidak bisa mencintainya, aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untuk suamiku.

Sampai Tuhan menunjukkan akhir dari semuanya.

Dia tersenyum, lalu mengecup keningku

"maafkan aku karena tadi membentakmu, bayi kita pasti takut sekali melihatku marah. Istirahatlah Jimin, hari ini kau sangat lelah"

Lalu dia merebahkanku,lalu mencium perut ku membelai perutku.

" _good night_ baby, Aku mencintai mu"setelah itu dia menyelimutiku. Aku mulai memejamkan mata dalam pelukannya. Tuhan, aku mohon berikan yang terbaik untuknya, untuk suami ku. Min Yoongi.

.

 _Seoul, February 1st 2017_

 _"sayang bangun"_

 _Dengan perlahan aku mengerjapkan mata, mencoba membuka mata ku lihat Min Yoongi dengan wajah tegang menuntunku untuk duduk lalu memakaikan jaket ke tubuh ku_

 _"ada apa?" tanya ku bingung_

 _"ikut lah dengan ku maka kau akan mengerti"jelas nya aku melirik jam dinding kamar kami_

 _"ini baru jam 4 pagi kita mau kemana?"tanya ku heran ia tak menjawab. Aku memilih diam dan mengikuti apa yang ia lakukan,_ aku baru sadar kalau dia tidak lagi memakai piyama, dia sudah memakai memapahku turun dari kamar, keluar rumah, dan mendudukanku di mobil, memasang _safety belt_ ,dia hanya diam dengan raut wajah serius.

"kita mau kemana? Ada apa?"

Hingga setengah perjalanan dia tetap diam, akhirnya aku berhenti bertanya. Min Yoongi menaikkan kecepatan mobil, dan aku baru sadar rute yang dia ambil. Ini jalan ke… rumah sakit? Otakku berpikir cepat. Rumah sakit? Suga _Oppa_? Inikah waktunya?

"kumohon jangan diam saja,Suga _Oppa_ kenapa? Jangan bilang kalau dia…"

Aku bahkan tidak mampu meneruskan ucapanku sendiri, Min Yoongi hanya diam sampai kami memasuki halaman rumah sakit. Lalu dia memapahku masuk. Aku bahkan sudah lemas saat berjalan menuju kamar rawat Suga _Oppa,_ di luar kamar kulihat kdua orang tua Yoongi dan Suga _Oppa_ terdiam khawatir, juga 3 orang dokter yang mendampinginya. Aku mengabaikan semuanya, dan bergegas masuk kamar.

Tubuhku menegang, aku melihat SUGA….. TERSENYUM! Dia Bangun!

Aku sudah menghambur memeluknya, menciumi tubunya. Terima kasih Tuhan, dia bangun setelah bertahun-tahun tidur.

"apa kabar Jimin? Maaf aku terlambat. Jalanan Seoul macet sekali"

Suara nya telah kembali, indah sekali. Aku hanya tersenyum sambil menciumi tangannya, dia hanya memakai masker oksigen, semua kabel medis di tubuhnya sudah dilepas. Dia menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"kau tetap cantik seperti dulu, hanya saja sekarang kau terlihat gendut kkkkkk~~"

Dia mencoba tersenyum lebar, aku hanya tertawa menganggapinya

"cepatlah sembuh, kau bilang ingin merayakan ulangtahun ku dengan sangat romantis, aku menagih janji mu _Oppa_ "ucap ku

Dia tersenyum lalu pandangan mata nya menerawang melihat ke luar dan aku sangat yakin tatapan nya berhenti pada Min Yoongi yang sedang menatap kami dari luar

"ah apa kabar nya _Hyung_ -ku itu, apa dia sudah mengatakan dia juga mencintai mu Jimin? Ahh.. sepertinya sudah ya?"aku tak menanggapi ucapan nya aku masih menatap nya mengagumi _Sugar-ku_ yang telah terbangun dari tidur nya yang panjang

"Jimin kau mau tidur di sebelahku, aku ingin dipeluk olehmu" aku dengan senang hati naik ke ranjang rumah sakit, merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, mendekap dadanya yang bidang, dia menghela napas berat.

"kau tau ada banyak hal yang ku temui di dunia ini,banyak wanita cantik, baik hati dan pintar yang pernah ku lihat, tapi begitu aku melihat diri mu, kau tau apa yang ku fikirkan, kau seperti ice cream"aku tidak mengerti akan ucapan nya

"ice cream?bagaimana bisa?"heran ku, kulihat ia tersenyum

" ice cream, saat di lihat tampak lembut dan bersahabat, saat di rasakan kau memiliki sikap dingin yang sulit sekali ku takluk kan, tapi saat telah meleleh dan takluk kau membuatku selalu menginginkan mu untuk dapat membasahi kehidupan ku yang kering, aku mencintai mu Park Jimin"aku tersenyum kearah nya

"aku juga mencintai mu Min Suga _Oppa_ "

"mencintai mu tanpa batas waktu..itulah janji ku pada mu.. "aku menguatkan pelukan ku pada nya saat mendengar suara nya melemah

"jika aku terlahir kembali aku hanya menginginkan satu hal bertemu kembali dengan mu dan kembali menjadi bagian hidup mu... "

"kau masih menyukai suara piano ku sayang?"tanya nya

"sampai kapan pun aku akan selalu menyukainya apalagi saat kau memainkannya nya, aku selalu merasa bahagia _Oppa_ , karna aku tau Tuhan mengirimkan salah satu malaikat nya untuk menemani hidup ku"dengan susah payah ku lihat tangan nya bergerak lalu menyentuh perut ku

"kukira Tuhan mengirimkan malaikat lain untuk menjaga mu selain aku, dia disini Jimin. Malaikat kecil mu"aku menahan nafas merasa perih di hati ku menyadari Suga _Oppa_ mengetahui keberadaan jiwa lain selain kami

" _maaf Oppa_ , aku tidak mampu menepati janji ku untuk menunggu mu"

"kau tidak salah, jangan meminta maaf aku terlambat begitu lama sampai membuat mu merasa sakit"aku menatap wajah rapuh nya lalu mengusap wajah nya yang pucat

"aku mencintai mu Jimin,, sangat mencintai mu.. aku memejamkan mata saat ia memeluk tubuh ku dengan susah payah

"maukah kau berjanji pada ku Jimin?

" apa ?"

"berjanjilah tidak akan menangis, setelah ini, berjanjilah untuk selalu tersenyum, berjanjilah untuk tidak berhenti membagi keceriaan mu pada dunia, berjanjilah untuk hidup bahagia demi aku..dan yang terahir maafkan aku karna telah menyita segala cinta aku berjanji Jimin akan menunggu mu"aku menguatkan pelukan ku pada tubuh nya

"kau tidak perlu menunggu ku _Oppa_! Lihat lah aku sudah datang"aku mencoba meyakinkan nya

"aku mengantuk Jimin"ucap nya

"kau tidak boleh tidur kau harus memainkan piano lagi untukku" ia tertawa riang mendengar tingkah manja ku

"suara mu memberi ku arti untuk tetap bernafas"ia meraih tangan ku lalu mencium nya

Suaranya terasa melemah aku semakin erat memeluk nya dan dia memeluk tubuh ku juga

"apa kau mengantuk _Oppa?"_ tanyaku dan kurasa ia mengangguk,

Pelukan nya di tubuhku makin longgar dan nafas nya melemah,aku menggigit bibir ku merasa perih, dia pasti sangat mengantuk

"Park Jimin..."aku mendekap tubuh nya yang melemah ia kembali tertidur.

"Jimin lepaskan dia. Kita harus memberikan penghormatan terakhir untuk Suga"

Kuabaikan Min Yoongi yang berbisik sambil membelai rambutku, aku bahkan mengabaikan tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan pelukanku pada Suga _Oppa_.

"kumohon jangan seperti ini, Jimin. Dia sudah pergi…"

dadaku mulai sesak, aku memeluk tubuh Suga _Oppa_ semakin erat.

"tidak _Oppa_ dia tidak pergi. Dia bilang lelah, dia hanya mau tidur sebentar saja, dia bilang hanya ti-dur"

Min Yoongi terus berusaha melepaskan pelukanku di tubuh Suga _Oppa_ "relakan dia biarkan dia pergi, sekarang dia sedang menuju surga"

"Dia tidak kemana-mana. Jangan menggangguku , dia bilang mau tidur dalam pelukanku, lepaskan tanganku!"

Min Yoongi menarik paksa tanganku, dan akhirnya aku turun dari ranjang, dia menahan tubuhku yang mulai panik.

"lepaskan aku, ! Lepaskan aku Min Yoongi! Suga _Oppa_ Katakan pada Min Yoongi kalau kau hanya mengantuk. _…_ "

Aku meronta dalam pelukan Min Yoongi, kupanggil Suga _Oppa_ berkali-kali, tapi dia hanya tidur. Matanya terpejam tenang. Setetes airmata kulihat di ujung matanya. Lalu, dokter mulai masuk ruangan.

Apa yang dilakukan dokter itu? Dia melepaskan masker oksigen Suga _Oppa!_

"TIDAKK! kau tidak boleh melepasnya dokter! Yoongi _Oppa_ katakan pada dokter itu jangan melepasnya. Suga _Oppa_ akan sesak napas, kenapa Kau diam saja!"

Aku bahkan sudah mencakar tangan Min Yoongin yang memelukku erat, aku meronta dan berusaha melepasnya. Min Suga bodoh bangun sialan!

"kumohon, jangan seperti ini Jimin. Tenanglah"

Apa Min Yoongi bilang? Tenang? Bagaimana bisa aku tenang melihat dokter itu melepas oksigen! Lalu seorang perawat masuk ruangan, dan membawa kain putih.

" _TIDAK! SUGA OPPA_!"

Lalu tepat saat perawat itu menyelimutkan kain putih ke tubuh Suga _Oppa_ , aku meronta dan menjerit memanggil namanya. Min Yoongi , mati-matian menahan menangis memeluk erat tubuh Min Yoongi.

"dia pergi..Min Suga pergi"aku terisak kuat di dadaYoongi Oppa. Ia membelai rambut ku

"tenanglah Jimin aku disini, aku disini Jimin"tenang nya aku hanya bisa terisak kuat. Pagi ini dia pergi, mengahiri tidur panjang nya, mengahiri cerita indah kami.

Aku mengatakan mencintai mu sekali seumur hidup ku,tapi bagi ku untuk selamanya, aku tidak akan mampu melupakan mu karna butuh waktu seumur hidup bagi ku untuk melakukan nya. Jika takdir ku hari ini bersama Min Yoongi tapi aku berharap di kehidupan selanjutnya aku hanya ingin bertemu dengan mu.

 _ **Good Bye My Love Min Suga and I Love You**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **THE END—**


End file.
